The Captured Son
Captured Son, The Overview Summary #Defeat the Crimson Skull and free Jatoro Musagi. #Talk to Jatoro Musagi. #Return the letter for Jatoro's Mother to Lady Mukei Musagi. Obtained from :Lady Mukei Musagi in Seitung Harbor. Requirements :Seitung Harbor Rewards :*4,000 XP :*500 Gold :*Monastery Credit Dialogue :"Jatoro! JATOOOOROOOOO! You there...can you help me? The Crimson Skull have taken my son hostage! I heard they usually sail out of Hanzing Pier, and that is where I last saw him. Please, help me rescue Jatoro." Walkthrough This quest is best to be started from Zen Daijun, the second mission place. It takes quite a long time to complete, and needs a party of human players (henchmen parties can possibly complete it but it's difficult). If you have to take one or two henchmen, prefer those that deal damage at range (archer, earth ele). 2 players should have some re-usable resurrect skill, and all other resurrect signet. Even with caution, you probably will be dying quite often... When you leave Zen Daijun, head north as the minimap shows. Kill some afflicted, turtles and drakes on your way north, then go to the beach. Follow the beach until you can see the Crimson Skull pirate camp. Now try to lure carefully small groups of Crimson Skull - this isn't easy, because pretty often half of the camp starts moving your way. In such case, turn and run away immediately. If you run far enough, part of the pursuers will return to camp and you can attack the rest. If possible, all players should use ranged attacks (even assassins, especially if their secondary profession allows that). This gives them better chance to run away in time, and enemies don't focus their attacks so much. Remember, it is better to run away and try again than to kill one enemy and die. Nibble at the enemies... kill a few, retreat and so on. Remember to kill healers (Crimson Skull Healer, Crimson Skull Priest) first - especially the priests are hard to kill. When you have cleared the beach, do NOT attack the camp yet. Go around and nibble from the other side. Avoid fighting the boss until he is alone! You may succeed at dragging out a small group with the boss out of the camp, in such case kill the plain pirates first and then the boss. In order to complete the quest, you must kill every single Crimson Skull in the camp. Only then the boy will explain you that he wants to stay with pirates and give you a letter for his mother. Port to Seitung Harbor and talk to his mother. Have a good laugh about her reply and accept the reward. Party tip: Healer Monk, 2 Ritualists, 2 Elementalists, Ranger. These professions can be primary or secondary, just don't forget to put enough points into their attributes. Assassins come handy as well, but if possible, they should bring some ranged attack from their other profession and stay at a distance unless a quick kill of enemy healer is needed. Recommendation: complete the other quests in this area (there are several) first, but don't cash in the reward. Then if you die during this quest, you can quickly complete one of the other ones, and the experience reward will wipe out your death penalty. In this way you can chip away at the Crimson Skull camp without fear of death penalty making quest completion impossible. Assassins then become useful, for quickly taking out healers with a shadow step then a flurry of attacks. They will probably die after, but you can erase their death penalty with another quest then return to assassinate another healer. Shadow step is useful because the mesmers cast Illusionary Burden making charging the healers impossible -- shadow step is unaffected. Note with this method, it becomes possible (though difficult and tedious) to do the quest with henchmen. You can also sneak around to the beach at the back of the village and pick off a few Crimson Skulls at a time; there are also two places on the fringe of the village where you can pull and then pick off a few henchmen at a time. Kill a few then retreat, then repeat - eventually the numbers will get down low enough to take out the rest. Alternate Tactic: The Crimson Skull camp backs onto a rock formation from the south, with a path that leads through the rocks up to the camp. It is relatively easy to pull small groups of the Crimson Skull back along the path, using the rocks as a choke point. The enclosed space makes area effect attacks and traps extremely effective. Ritualist/Necromancers with Explosive Growth and Animate Bone Minions can also deal enormous damage to the tightly-packed enemies. After the boss and the several level 15 mobs around him are dead, it's simple a matter of using the height advantage from the camp to pick off the remaining groups on the beach with ranged and/or area attacks. The beach will still have a few level 15 mobs on it, so always remember to fall back into the pass if things get dicey.